Till Death Do Us Part
by Zero2-the-scyther
Summary: Four girls were trained to do nothing but destroy. But when they were sent to Europe to destroy the Majestics, what happens when they fall heads over heels for the guys they were sent to destroy? Pairings between Majestics and Oc's
1. The assignment: The Majestics

Till Death Do Us Part  
  
Well, this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think about it. Oh, and it is a story about the Majestics.  
  
P.S. I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the OC's.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"And here at the European Tournament, in the final round is Robert, representing the Majestics!" DJ yelled. The crowd cheered as Robert took his position at the stadium.  
  
"Come on Robert!" Enrique yelled from the bench.  
  
"You can do it!" Oliver cheered.  
  
"Naturally," Johnny added sarcastically. The Majestics were just one point away from winning the European Team Title. Ever since their battle with the Bladebreakers, they had decided to work as a team besides being individual champions.  
  
They were tied to the challenging team, The Wind Stormers, at one a piece.  
  
"Bladers, please take your positions! And 3. . . . 2. . . . 1 . . . . . Let it Rip!"  
  
Robert's light blue beyblade spun into action as it flew into the battle dome. The challenger also spun his beyblade into the battle dome. Sparks flew from the two tops as they rammed into each other.  
  
"Griffolyian! Wing dagger!" Robert's monstrous bit-beast emerged from its beyblade and in one swift motion hurled its attack at its opponent beyblade. The beyblade began to wobble under the pressure of the attack. The challenger gasped.  
  
"Griffolyian, finish it off!" Roaring, Griffolyian spread out its attack and released a ferocious attack. Wind blew everyone's hair back as the beyblade dish cracked.  
  
The wind slowly came to a halt. DJ looked up from where he was standing. There was a huge crack in the dish. A beyblade was stuck in it. It was red. The blue beyblade kept on spinning.  
  
"I don't believe it!" DJ shouted. "Robert's done it again! The Majestics take the entire championship and claim their title once more!" The crowd cheered and applauded.  
  
"Alright!" Enrique cheered as Robert walked towards them. "Way to go Robert!"  
  
"We did it. Thanks to our teamwork, we managed to win this championship match," Oliver smiled.  
  
"Why don't we go and shake hands with the Wind Stormers? They've put up a good game," Johnny said.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Robert walked towards the Wind Stormers and held out a hand. The leader of the Wind Stormers gladly shook hands.  
  
The crowd applauded.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * *~ * ~ * ~*  
  
The door opened to the dark room. A man walked in, dressed in a black suit and carrying a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Sir, we have just received word that they have just won the European Cup once again."  
  
The light from the hallway shone through the door, casting the shadow of another man inside the dark room. The man inside the room turned around to face the other man at the door.  
  
"Excellent, Hunter. You may proceed with Operation Take-Over."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Please send D-1, D-2, D-4, and D-5 to my office immediately. And make sure they won't interfere with the other active operation."  
  
"What about D-3, sir?"  
  
"D-3 will not be in this operation. Please commence the operation."  
  
"Yes sir." The door closed and the room became dark once again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
". . . . . .25. . . . . . . .26. . . . . . . .27. . . . . . . .28. . . . . . . 29. . . . . . . . . . . . .30. . . ."  
  
Panting, the girl got up from the gym floor. She had been doing push ups at that time. She grabbed a towel off the wooden bench and wiped her face with it. Her Prussian blue eyes stared emotionlessly into the large empty gym. Dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and slim black shorts, the girl put the towel back onto the bench and reached up for the chin-up bar. She was in the middle of her fourth chin-up when the door to the gym swung open.  
  
"D-1, the boss wants to see you in his office."  
  
Without turning around, the girl stopped and dropped onto the ground, her straight dark brown hair flying. Footsteps headed for her direction and stopped behind her.  
  
"The boss wishes to see you. You have a new assignment at hand."  
  
"I don't understand. I have just finished the assignment on the computer data. Why does he wish to have me on a new assignment so soon?"  
  
"You will get your question answered when you go to see him."  
  
"Hmm. . . ." Putting on a sweatshirt, the girl silently headed out the door and towards the elevator.  
  
~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The girl knocked onto the door. There was a light inside the dark room.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Slowly opening the door, the girl spotted three other girls standing in front of the boss's desk. There was one with a long chestnut brown braid, cobalt blue eyes. Next to her was a girl with long and wavy light brown hair, baby blue eyes, and a bit shorter than the braided girl. The third girl was much taller than both girls by at least 5 cm or more with black eyes and straight long black hair. They turned around as the door opened.  
  
"Hey Crisis!" The braided girl grinned at her. The girl next to her waved, smiling while the other girl simply nodded towards her.  
  
Crisis simply waved in response, frowning. She stood next to the braided girl.  
  
On the desk, which they stood in front of, were a computer, a few books, folders, paper, and pens. Behind the desk sat a man with broad shoulders, red eyes, and short blonde hair dressed in a black business suit. He was about 6 foot 5 in height with a scar on his right wrist.  
  
"D-1, how nice of you to join us. As I was telling D-2, D-4, and D-5 earlier, you all have a new assignment. The four of you will be working together to complete this assignment."  
  
"What about Rei-"  
  
"D-3 will not be in this assignment. I have a special assignment for her and she has agreed to do it for me."  
  
"Really? I thought she was taking a break-"  
  
"Demon, would you please let me continue on with your assignment?"  
  
"Sorry sir." Demon shut her mouth, braid twirling.  
  
"As I was saying, the four of you will be working on this assignment. I want you to investigate on the skills and techniques of the popular sport: 'Beyblading.'"  
  
"Bey-what?"  
  
"Beyblading. It is a new sport that has been popular through out this year."  
  
"Wait," said the girl with the baby blue eyes. "Is it that sport where you spin this top to battle against someone else and the last top spinning wins?"  
  
"Very good, Kahri. I can see that D-4 is familiar with the sport."  
  
"I HAVE seen some matches shown on TV."  
  
"And you want us to what?"  
  
"Study the sport. Study the techniques, strategies, and methods of the best beybladers in the world-"  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier if you just send us to a famous beyblader or team and let us study them instead of going around the world?" asked the girl with the black eyes.  
  
"Shera, I do believe that you have summarized your assignment for me." The man chuckled. Shera remained emotionless. "I want you four to go and learn all the details you can about the Majestics."  
  
"The Majestics?"  
  
"They are four of Europe's best beybladers which have joined together as a team. Each one has pure control and power over his beyblade. I want you to find out their strategies, secrets, and methods to being the best beybladers in the World."  
  
"So, basically, you want us to go to four beybladers, study their every move, tape or record all their methods/secrets/strategies, and give all this info/data back to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's in it for us?" Crisis asked. Demon, Shera, and Kahri stared at her. Their boss frowned slightly.  
  
"This is our 33rd assignment. And we haven't received anything in return for them as you have promised."  
  
"D-1, I do believe that you're out of your line today."  
  
"Now that I think about it, you DO owe us something," Shera said, crossing her arms across her chest. Crisis put her hands on her hips. Demon had a serious look on her face while Kahri bit her lip.  
  
The man crossed his hands in front of him.  
  
"When you complete your assignment, you will receive payment for it. Individually."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"$9,000. Plus 2,000 more if the assignment is completed successfully."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Very well. You will find all the information you need to locate the Majestics, transportation, and of course, your weapons. Please stand by with your laptop, Shera or Crisis, for further information. Do not leave Europe until I order you to."  
  
"Yes sir. We won't fail you."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Three days later. . . . . . . .  
  
The four girls walked on the street, staring at a map.  
  
"Can you read this map?"  
  
"Do you think I'm a god? Of course not!"  
  
"It's in Italian or something."  
  
"Well, considering after being stuck in a ship for 3 and a half days, we're doing pretty well." The girls had arrived in Europe, but seemed to have lost their way. All four of them were carrying either a large sports bag or a small luggage bag.  
  
16 year old Crisis was dressed blue jeans, a dark green T-shirt, and a jean jacket over that. She walked next to Demon, looking around at the people who passed by.  
  
Demon wore a black sports jacket over a red turtle-neck shirt with the sleeves folded up to the elbows with black sports pants. Her brown braid constantly moved as she walked. She was also 16 years old, though she was often mistaken as a 13 or 14 year old. She was the same height as Crisis.  
  
Next to Demon was Kahri. She wore a light blue T-shirt that matched her eyes and black capris. She was the shortest of the foursome. She was carrying the map and was trying to read it.  
  
And next to Kahri was Shera, who had unfortunately been sick ever since they had set foot on the ship due to a flu that had been going around. Needless to say, she'd pretty much been sick to her stomach and was still not recovering. Dressed in a sleeveless black turtle shirt with black jeans and a small silver dog tag around her neck, she looked pale and weak, despite the fact that she was the tallest of the four.  
  
"At least we manage to make it to the right place," Crisis grumbled.  
  
"Kahri!" Demon exclaimed impatiently. "Why don't we just ASK someone where the Majestics live?"  
  
"Shh!" Kahri clamped a hand over Demon's mouth. "Don't use my real name! Besides, it's best that we don't draw suspicion to ourselves."  
  
Suddenly, a rumble was heard. The sky turned gray and dark clouds rolled towards the city. Rain began to fall.  
  
"I think we should find a hotel or something before the storm sets in," Shera pointed out.  
  
"Or before you start puking again," Demon sighed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"What?! MOTHER!!"  
  
"Is that Johnny screaming at the phone again?" asked Enrique as he sat down on the couch in Robert's living room. Naturally, it was big enough to be a high school gymnasium, but since its Robert's mansion, it's pretty small compared to some of his other rooms.  
  
"Why is Johnny so upset?" Oliver wondered out loud.  
  
"He ought to have more respect for his mother," Robert sighed when he heard the phone slam down on the receiver. In charged Johnny, face red and grim.  
  
"My mom's making me find a girl to go with me to that stupid ballroom thing," he mumbled under his breath. "Otherwise, she wants me to go with Leona Silverstone."  
  
"You mean that girl whose been stalking you?" Enrique asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"How sad for you."  
  
"It's not funny, Robert! What about you? You haven't even found a girl for that ballroom party or whatchamacallit!"  
  
"According to Mother, it is supposed to be a ballroom party, and you four have been invited as well. That is all I know of."  
  
"Well good luck in finding a girl-"  
  
BOOM! A loud clash of thunder interrupted their conversation, followed by the heavy rain.  
  
"Looks like we're in for some storm," Johnny sighed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"This is the fourth hotel I've checked and they say that all of their rooms are occupied. Plus, since we're in the MOST expensive part of this city, they won't even let you stand inside the lobby unless you are one of their customers," Crisis sighed. Everyone was soaking wet. Shera was looking a tad paler than before and nobody had brought an umbrella.  
  
"Come on," Demon said. "Let's look for another place to stay until the storm is over."  
  
"Ouch!" Kahri winced as she reached for her ankle. She had been walking when her foot suddenly gave way.  
  
"Are you okay?" Crisis asked. Kahri hobbled slightly, then shook her head.  
  
"I think I've sprained my ankle," she said, leaning on Crisis' shoulder.  
  
"We better find a shelter soon or else we'll never be able to finish the mission," Shera replied.  
  
The girls kept on walking, soaked in the rain, with Kahri hobbling on one foot and Crisis trying to help her walk. Shera didn't feel too well, so she stayed at the back, slipping on a black jacket. Demon led the group.  
  
After 20 minutes had passed, Demon stopped in front of a big castle- like place. Large gates surrounded the place and it looked almost haunted in the dim of the lightning.  
  
"Look," Demon explained. "This is probably the last place there is to this city. Why not try this place?"  
  
"Are you sure it's open? Maybe it's a hotel or museum that's closed," Kahri said, looking up at the castle.  
  
"There's no choice," Crisis decided. "If we stay out here in the rain anymore, we're going to catch a cold. Not to mention Shera might get sick even worst and your ankle might swell up even more."  
  
"Besides, we'll just ask the people to let us stay there until the storm is over," Demon said, reaching into the gate and unlocking the gate from the inside. The gate swung smoothly, allowing the four girls to walk in. They walked past a statue of a half bird-half beast creature and reached the stairs to the door. Demon voluntarily walked up to the stairs and approached the door.  
  
I just hope this hotel will let us stay in the lobby until we can figure out where the Majestics live, Demon thought. Shakily, she raised a hand and knocked reluctantly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~* ~ *~ * ~* ~ *  
  
"What was that?" Oliver asked.  
  
"What was what?" Johnny questioned.  
  
"That. . . .thumping noise."  
  
"It's the door. Gustov, please answer the door. Gustov? Oh, I forgot. It's Gustov's day off today." Robert got up.  
  
"No," Enrique interrupted. "Why don't I answer the door? You've already allowed us to stay here until the next two weeks."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Enrique walked towards the door and unlocked it. As the door swung open, he could see that a girl was standing in front of the door. Her hair and clothes were completely wet. She was a bit shorter than him and was dressed in black pants, jacket, and red shirt. The girl seemed startled at first when the door opened, but now stood still.  
  
"Uh . . . . . can I help you?" Enrique questioned the girl.  
  
"Yes," the girl replied. "We're travelers from another country and we were sent here to . . . . . uh. . . . . .s-study all about b-beylading."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But on our way, this storm crashed in and we have no place to stay because all the hotels were full. One of my friends-" The girl pointed to a group down the stairs. "She sprained her ankle and my other friend is sick with the flu. We were wondering if you could let us stay here until the storm lets up. We won't bother you and you can just let us sleep on the floor."  
  
"Well. . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"Please sir, we've been walking in the rain for almost an hour. We're begging you-"  
  
"Why don't you come in? I'll get you to talk with the owner of this house. You can bring your friends in."  
  
"Thanks." The girl stepped in, puddles already forming on the ground as she twisted her braid. Water droplets dripped to the ground. Soon, another girl walked in, supporting a third one into the large mansion.  
  
As Enrique walked towards the living room, Crisis leaned towards Demon. "Did he say this was a house?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Demon whispered back. "If I'm not mistaken, they may have a lot of information that can lead us to the Majestics. I still wished the boss had given us a description of their occupation/whereabouts."  
  
"Where's Shera?" asked Kahri.  
  
"She felt sick suddenly. She told us to go in first," Crisis answered, nodding towards a bended figure near a bush outside. Demon shuddered. Then footsteps sounded.  
  
Enrique returned back, with Robert, Oliver, and Johnny behind him. It was then did Kahri notice them. Her eyes met Enrique's, who stared back at her. For 3 seconds, she stared at him, not blinking, until she turned her head away.  
  
"My name is Robert," Robert said, introducing himself. "I am the leader of the Majestics, the well known European team, and also the owner of this house."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"You guys are the Majestics?" Kahri said out loud.  
  
"Yes. This is Johnny and Oliver. You have just met Enrique. Now, Enrique has explained to me about your problem about studying all about beyblading and how you had stumbled on your way to Europe," Robert recalled.  
  
"Yes. We were sent here to study all about beyblade," Crisis explained. "We were hoping to learn the strategies, methods, and skills of different beybladers in the world. It is very important for our future, as f-future beybladers."  
  
Wow, Kahri thought. Leave it to Crisis to think up of a good story.  
  
"We were hoping to meet some famous beybladers on our way and I guess it has happened already," Crisis said, staring at the Majestics. "But I'll explain more details later. We need a place to stay for a while because our cost did not include expensive hotel-"  
  
"I will allow you all to stay here in my castle," Robert interrupted.  
  
"But-"  
  
"My castle is better than any hotel you will ever stay in. Besides, you ought to learn beyblading from the masters here. Did you say that one of your friends sprained her ankle?"  
  
"Yes. I accidentally sprained it when I was walking," Kahri said sheepishly.  
  
"Say," Enrique said. "What are your names?"  
  
"My n-name?" Kahri quickly looked at Crisis. She hadn't thought of different names. But she did remember the boss telling her to never give her true identity. Demon stared at her, with a look on her face that said 'Hurry up! Think of something!'  
  
"Uh . . . . . . . my name is. . . . .R-Rachel White. This here to my left is . . . .Jennifer Taro (Crisis). And next to Jennifer is. . . . . . Uh. . . . Annie Robinson (Demon)."  
  
At that moment, the door opened slightly and entering the room, was Shera. She still looked a bit pale, but less tense. She now took in the scene of Robert's huge hallway as well as the Majestics and her friends.  
  
"And this is Amy Merit," Kahri said, pointing to Shera. Shera raised an eyebrow at her, then a look of realization hit her and she stood still.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Oliver said, smiling.  
  
"Same here," Enrique agreed. Johnny simply grunted, and crossed his hands.  
  
Now we've got you, Majestics, Crisis thought. And once my target is locked, it doesn't get changed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well, that's it for now! Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring! Must get ready for exams! I'll update this as soon as possible! Please review! Thanks! If you have some ideas of who to pair up with, let me know!  
  
~Zero2-the-scyther 


	2. Bitbeast? What is that?

Till Death Do Us Part  
  
Yes . . . this is the second chapter. I'll like to thank bmw for being the first to review my story! ^^ Thank you! Please review and tell me how to improve the story! Enjoy!  
  
Exams are over, finally! Sad to say, I got 68% on my math exam! ARGH!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Annie? There are so many names to choose from and you decide to 'name' me Annie?"  
  
"It was the only name I could think of, Demon," Kahri replied sheepishly. She put her luggage on top of her bed.  
  
"Well, at least she didn't pick the name Angel," Crisis pointed out. Angel would be the last name on earth anyone would pick for a girl like Demon. The Majestics had gratefully let the four girls stay in a large guest room containing four beds, a table/chair, a TV, and a bathroom connecting to the guestroom. Robert had told them to change out of their wet clothes and join them for dinner in half an hour. As soon as Robert had left, Shera had lunged into the bathroom gagging, while everyone picked a bed and took off their wet jackets. They decided immediately that Shera's bed should be the closest. Next to Shera's bed was Kahri's bed. Kahri was currently drying her hair on one of the towels Enrique had given to them. Her ankle had started to swell up pretty badly, even though she had wrapped it with some medical cloth found in Robert's first-aid kit.  
  
Across from Kahri's bed was Demon's bed. Demon had taken off her sports jacket to dry on a chair and was now searching through her sports bag for a set of drier clothes. Next to Demon was Crisis, whose bed was the closest to the door. She had also taken off her wet jean jacket and was now walking towards the large window, which was the closest to Kahri's bed on the other side of the room. Shera finally emerged from the bathroom. She opened her bag, took out a set of clothes, a smaller zipper bag, and picked up a towel on the way to the bathroom. Then she stopped.  
  
"Do you mind if I showered first?" she asked.  
  
"No. Not at all," Crisis answered.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Kahri.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling better." Then the bathroom door closed and a few minutes later, everyone could hear the shower running.  
  
"Say, Crisis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you suppose the boss wants us to go on a lame assignment like this? So far, all of the assignments we've gone on are. . . . . . well, probably what normal people classify as suicidal and top secret."  
  
"That's a good point, Demon." Crisis turned around. "This castle's pretty big and old. I'm sure there'll be plenty of security around. But until I can win these people their trust, it's too risky."  
  
"But getting back to Demon's observation, why did the boss want us to go on an assignment like this?" Kahri asked. Crisis thought for a while before she answered.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Oliver, what are you dong?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Cooking. What does it look like I'm doing? I might as well cook dinner for our guests up there." Robert had mentioned that the kitchen crew had taken that night off, so Oliver volunteered to cook everyone dinner.  
  
"I still don't get why the heck Robert allowed those four girls to stay here! They're going to cause us trouble! Why us?"  
  
"Johnny McGregor. Exactly WHAT do you have against girls?" Enrique asked, shaking his head. "They just need a place to stay so they can recover and learn more about beyblading. Speaking of which, are you planning to ask Leona to that ballroom party at Robert's?"  
  
"C-course not! You expect me to go to a dance with that s-stalker? No thanks! I'll rather ask one of those other girls staying here than ask her!"  
  
"Are you serious? Do you really hate her that much?" Oliver asked as he took out some dishes. "Why not ask someone else, like Beth Underwood. She's also invited."  
  
"She's going with someone else. Hey, wait a minute! Why are you talking about me? What about you, Oliver? You're too busy talking about me that you forgotten that you yourself haven't even found a date yet!" Oliver shrugged. A few moments later, the smell of chicken filled the kitchen as Oliver finished cooking.  
  
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Good," Robert said, stepping into the kitchen. "Enrique, would you be as kind as to tell Jennifer, Rachel, Annie, and Amy to come down?"  
  
"Sure." Enrique walked up the stairs to the third floor. He walked to the third room on the left and knocked once. The door opened a few seconds later. It was Kahri/Rachel.  
  
"Hi Rachel. You guys ready for dinner yet?"  
  
"O-oh, uh, yes. Wait, let me tell them. Cri-uh. . .I mean . . . Jennifer! Enrique says dinner's ready."  
  
"Okay." Crisis/Jennifer, dressed in black pants and a white T-shirt, walked into the hallway.  
  
"Yo Sher-uh. . . .Amy, you coming?" Demon asked. Shera shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to skip and get some rest. Please express my apologies to Robert."  
  
"'Kay. Catch you later." Demon closed the door. Shera watched as the door swung back and closed. Then she got up to dry her hair.  
  
I don't think I can take this much longer, she thought in her head. Even though I've been serving the boss for as long as I can remember, I've been feeling unsecured for some unknown reason. It feels like I'm missing something, but I just don't know what it is. I almost feel like a dead person.  
  
She picked up the hair dryer and began combing her hair as the wind blew from the hair dryer. I don't know why I keep feeling this way, but I almost feel as if what I'm doing isn't right. Why?  
  
When her hair was finally dry, Shera unplugged the hairdryer. She made her way to her bed, turning off the main light in the room. The only light that remained on was the lamp on the dresser beside Shera's bed. Wearing black and red pajamas, Shera crawled into bed, pulling the soft covers around her. By the time she had remembered that the lamp on the small dresser was still on, she had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"How's your ankle?" asked Robert when Kahri, Demon, and Crisis entered the large dinning room.  
  
"Better," Kahri replied.  
  
"Where's your friend, Amy?" Oliver questioned, looking around.  
  
"She's not feeling well. She told us to tell you that she's very sorry that she could not join you. She's upstairs, resting," Crisis answered.  
  
"Mmm! Something sure smells good!" Demon said as she sat down across from Johnny.  
  
"Dig in! Oliver made dinner, especially for you," Enrique laughed as he took a bite.  
  
"You mean you made all these dishes?" Kahri exclaimed.  
  
"Oliver's a master at French Cuisine," Johnny answered in annoyance.  
  
"I never knew French cuisine could taste so good," Crisis said after tasting Oliver's entrée.  
  
"This dish tastes better than your roast duck," Robert commented.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Oliver laughed. Once dinner was over, Robert showed them around his castle.  
  
They had gone through the top two floors, and were now at the first floor.  
  
"So, Jennifer, you said that you were sent to Europe to study beyblading?" asked Robert.  
  
"Yes," Crisis answered emotionlessly.  
  
"We can teach you four all about that, since we are beybladers ourselves," Robert replied as they walked down the hallway. "That way, your beyblading skills will be taught by professionals."  
  
"Whoa," Demon said, looking around, hands behind her head. "Your castle sure has lots of old stuff like suits of armor and statues."  
  
"It is because Robert, just like me, came from a line of fierce warriors, known as knights in case you haven't figured that out," Johnny muttered.  
  
"It must be really neat to come from a family that's descended from warriors," Demon replied, ignoring Johnny's sarcasm.  
  
"As a descendent from my ancestors, I proudly honor them by beyblading with our family bit-beast," Robert continued on.  
  
"Bit-beast? What is that?" Kahri asked. The boss had never mentioned something called bit-beasts.  
  
"It is the spirit that lives in our beyblades," Enrique answered, as they turned right. "They are living spirits or creatures. Each one is different in both power and appearance. They bring us success when battling in beyblade matches."  
  
Interesting, Crisis thought. This 'bit-beast' thing can be very useful. But are they honestly living spirits as Enrique and Robert claims to be?  
  
After looking into Robert's HUGE gymnasium and ballroom, Robert led them down the stairs to a door. Unlocking the door, everyone stepped inside. The room was not just a room, but almost an entire tower. It was the same place Kai (from the Bladebreakers DUH!) had first battled Johnny when the two teams first met.  
  
It was extremely dark inside and kind of cold. The only source of light inside was a couple of torches. Demon grinned at the sight of armor and weapons. Crisis looked around the room, amazed at how much room was needed for so much armor and weaponry. Kahri had to sit down on a chair because her ankle had starting to hurt again.  
  
In the back of the room where the tower was, there was a large dish on the ground. Everyone gathered here.  
  
"So, what is this?" Demon asked. She had no idea what it was used for. Johnny rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you were sent here to study bey-"  
  
"It's a beyblade battle dish," Kahri answered quickly before Demon could say anything. It was pretty obvious that Demon had: 1) almost blown their cover and 2) had no idea what is beyblading.  
  
"You are quite correct," Robert answered. "I assume you know how this sport works?"  
  
"I would say I know most of the rules. I just haven't exactly seen a bit-beast before," Kahri admitted.  
  
"Why don't we demonstrate, so that Annie would understand the point of this sport, shall we?" Johnny suggested, glaring at Demon's direction. She turned red in embarrassment.  
  
"Sure. Enrique, would you mind doing the honors?" asked Robert as he stepped onto one side of the dish.  
  
"As you wish." Enrique walked to the other side of the dish and took out his beyblade. "Nothing fierce, okay Robert? We're just demonstrating here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And 3. . . . 2. . . . 1. . . LET IT RIP!" Johnny yelled as he threw down his hand.  
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
Both Enrique and Robert's beyblades landed into the dish, then they began attacking each other ferociously.  
  
All the girls watched in silence, completely absorbed to see what would happen. After a few stubborn moves, Gryfollyan started to push back Amphillyon.  
  
"Enrique's going to lose for sure!" Demon hissed at Crisis.  
  
"Don't count on that," Oliver said, looking up at Demon.  
  
"Alright, Amphillyon, attack!" Enrique's bit-beast, rose up from its master's beyblade. It snarled at Gryfollyan, claws wide. Then, it did its signature move: split its head into two, so it now had two heads.  
  
"Whoa!" was all Demon could say.  
  
"Is that a dragon?" asked Kahri.  
  
"It's Enrique's bit-beast," Oliver answered. "Its name is Amphillyon."  
  
"Is it actually real or just some holographic image inside the beyblade?" asked Crisis.  
  
"It's real alright," Johnny answered as Gryfollyan flew into the air from being smacked by Amphillyon's two-headed attack.  
  
"Gryfollyan! Use your wing dagger attack!" Gryfollyan appeared from its beyblade and shot a shower of sharp feathers at Amphillyon. Amphillyon backed away.  
  
"Finish it off, Gryfollyan!" Gryfollyan lunged forward and body slammed Amphillyon, who flew backwards. There was a loud crash as Amphillyon flew out of the dish.  
  
"Not again!" Enrique exclaimed. Amphillyon spun slowly, then eventually stopped moving after 5 seconds.  
  
"That was. . . .cool," Kahri managed to say.  
  
"And you're telling me each one of you have a 'thing' like this?" asked Crisis. "Then what's the name of your bit-beast, Oliver?"  
  
"Unicolyon."  
  
"What about yours, Johnny?" Demon asked.  
  
"It is none of your business, Robinson," Johnny mumbled.  
  
"Sorry. I was just asking," Demon explained. What's with this guy? she thought.  
  
"Well, I wish you'll stop asking because it's bugging me," Johnny exclaimed. "Sometimes I wonder how people like you ever live without annoying people all day." Demon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Johnny!" Enrique said in exasperation. "I'm terribly sorry, Annie. Please excuse his manners."  
  
" It's okay," Demon replied. "I understand completely. It was none of my business anyhow, so I won't bother you anymore." Her eyebrows started to arch down.  
  
"Oh my! Look at the time!" Kahri looked at her watch. "It's already 11:00! Why don't we get some sleep? Thanks for your time. We really learned a lot more about beyblading today."  
  
"No problem. Johnny," Robert said, as everyone started to go up the stairs. "Would you mind staying behind? There's something I would like to discuss with you." Johnny grunted, but stayed behind. Oliver and Enrique led the girls to their room after they bid Robert and Johnny good night.  
  
"Johnny McGregor, kindly explain yourself. Why were you so rude to Annie?"  
  
"Hmph! What do you care?"  
  
Robert waited, glaring at Johnny. Johnny pretended to look away, but after 30 seconds, his shield of guilt broke away.  
  
"If you must know," Johnny replied grumpily. "Her annoyance just got on my nerves, that's all." Robert sighed.  
  
"Johnny, I know you're upset about going to the ballroom party, but that doesn't mean you should take your anger on Annie. She was just curious about your bit-beast, that's all." Johnny looked at the ceiling, pretending he didn't understand.  
  
"These girls need to learn about beyblading so they can complete their studies. In the future, they may become great beybladers. I admire the way they have come here from so far to learn about beyblading. That is one of the reasons why I let them stay here. Hopefully, you can get along with Annie and forget about your differences. She seems like a nice girl."  
  
"Are you a liar?! She'll probably the last person in the world I'll even dance with at the ballroom party! But she's not even going, so I have nothing to worry about-"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of inviting them to the party," Robert said, as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"W-what!?" Johnny's face turned as red as his hair as he glared at Robert. "You. . . .You SNAKE!"  
  
"Even though they have to complete their study on beyblading, they deserve some time off to have some fun." Robert walked up the stairs, leaving an angry and frustrated Johnny behind.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Oliver knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, Demon answered the door. She had finished showering half an hour ago and was wearing black pajamas. She flipped her braid back and glanced up at Oliver.  
  
"Hey Oliver."  
  
"Hi Annie. Sorry to bother you at such a late time, but has Amy woken up yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. She's still sleeping like a rock."  
  
"When she wakes up, could you give this to her?" Oliver held up a tray with a container and a bottle of ginger ale. "I think it'll help her and make her feel better."  
  
"Oh, sure. Thanks. I'm sure she'll be very happy for your hospitality."  
  
"Okay then. Have a good rest."  
  
"Good night to you too." Demon closed the door by nudging her foot against it. She walked next to Shera's bed and placed the tray onto the small dresser. Crisis was sitting on her bed, typing into a laptop. Kahri was in the showers.  
  
"Crisis, are you sure what we're doing is what the boss wants us to do?"  
  
"Yeah. Say, Demon?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you always causing Johnny to argue with you?"  
  
"I'm not! He's the one with the mouth and you know how well I HATE arguing. Besides, I can't wait until I eliminate him."  
  
"Don't be so sure about that. We haven't received any cue from the boss yet." Crisis continued typing, staring blankly at the screen. "Can you plug the wire in?" Demon picked up a small grey box, plugged a wire from Crisis' laptop into it, and plugged another wire from it into a socket in the wall.  
  
"Are you filling a report already?"  
  
"Yeah. The boss is expecting news from us." Demon looked at the laptop screen. It was a report written on beyblading. Crisis had listed the Majestics' beyblades and some of the things they had learned from Robert. It wasn't a lot, but Crisis still had to report it.  
  
There was a slight rustle, then Shera sat up from the bed, bleary eyes.  
  
"Good morning," Demon greeted her. Shera groaned, then rubbed her head and sighed.  
  
"Did you learn anything from them?"  
  
"They explained to us how the sport works," Crisis said without looking up. "They also have something the boss hasn't mentioned to us at all in the assignment."  
  
"A bit-beast," Demon answered.  
  
"It's a creature or spirit that lives within their beyblades. I don't have any visuals on them yet and I don't plan on telling the boss about the bit- beasts until I have further information about them." Crisis continued typing.  
  
Shera moved about in the bed, then noticed something on the table beside her bed.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Oh. Oliver told me to give it to you when you wake up," Demon said as she bounced on her bed.  
  
Shera opened the container. Inside were some crackers and a package of pills(medicine). She noticed the bottle of ginger ale. There was a note in the container.  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
If you keep getting sick or throwing up, take a cup of ginger ale. If you have a fever, take 2 pills every 7 hours. And drink lots of water. Sleep tight.  
  
~ Oliver  
  
Shera stared at the note, then folded up again and placed it under the container.  
  
Strange boy, she thought as she took the ginger ale. She was confused at why Oliver had given her food to get better, even though he hardly knew who she was. She thought of Oliver's gentle smile and how he'd welcome them.  
  
What does that boy have that I don't that makes him so different from me? Shera thought.  
  
Outside, the storm raged on, the heavy rain pounding against the windows. Soon, everyone was in a deep sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I must apologize for not updating fast enough! My apologies! I'll do better next time! Please review and let me what you think of the story so far!!!  
  
~Zero2-the-scyther 


End file.
